<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rainbow Pageant [Podfic] by blackglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035188">A Rainbow Pageant [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass'>blackglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sesame Street (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cute Kids, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rainbows, Street-scene style, Theatre, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Rainbow Pageant" by ReleasingmyInsanity.</p>
<p>Author's summary: "Fill for the request: 'A Classic Sesame Street story that takes place around season 18 of Big Bird and the Monsters of Sesame Street showing colors of the rainbow.' And an experiment to see if I can write a Sesame Street fic without the human adults."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Bird &amp; Mr. Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rainbow Pageant [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/gifts">ReleasingmyInsanity</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953456">The Rainbow Pagent</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity">ReleasingmyInsanity</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Length: 6:39<br/>
Download (right-click and save) as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20rainbow%20pageant.mp3">LQ mp3</a> (for storage considerations) or as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20rainbow%20pageant%20(hq).mp3">HQ mp3</a>. (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) </p>
<p>Streaming:</p>
<p>
<audio></audio></p>
<p>A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.</p>
<p>Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I......am clearly not a muppet voice actor. An attempt...was made. I TRIED. Created for the "Sesame Street" anthology for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to ReleasingmyInsanity for encouraging podfic of their works! Also used to fill my "character voices," "read loudly," and "read slowly (for you)" squares for podfic_bingo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>